1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiplex control system particularly but not solely for the facia or dashboard area of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventionally in the facia or dashboard area of a motor vehicle, there are a very large number of wires some of which interconnect control switches with load devices situated elsewhere and others of which interconnect sensors with instruments provided on the facia. This requires the production of complicated wiring harnesses and problems arise through the limited space available behind the facia. Various multiplex control systems have been proposed in order to try and overcome these problems but have all suffered from various disadvantages.